Brother's Love
by Mioki-Narusaka
Summary: Hi! This is my FIRST story so it's really bad besides what you think! . Anyone heard about Akaito and Kaito? I don't own VOCALOID or any of the characters. I only own the script of this story, nothing else! This is Yaoi it means BoyXBoy so yeah. Enjoy!


One day Kaito went to the icecream cafe...

-Kaito's POV-

-''I want one vanilla scoop, then a chocolate scoop on the top and finish it with strawberry's!'' I Said smiling. -''Aw, Kaito-san can't you pick anything else besides icecream? One day you'll become fat,'' Said the assistant and chuckled who was apparently a friend of Kaito. -''I can't resist! The icecream is so yummy and tasty and.. My favorite!'' Said Kaito and drooling thinking about icecream. -''Aha, i get it, I will be getting it soon, sit on a table for a while okay?'' Asked The assistant and then went away. I tried to find a table but most of them was taken. _''Where is a table? The food should be getting ready soon!'' _I thinked. -''Hm.. Where to sit, where to sit...'' Mumbled Kaito. -''Hey Kaito!'' I heard someone behind me. _Akaito? What's he doing here?. _-''Mind joining?'' Akaito asked while tapping me on the shoulder.

-''Actually I-''

-''Good good! Let's join this table!'' Said Akaito and smirked. Akaito sat on a table while Kaito joined in. -''So why are you here?'' Asked Kaito curiously. -''Why's that? Is it wrong for your brother to eat icecream with you?'' Asked Akaito kind of disappointing. -''No-no! I didn't mean it that way, Um, I-it's''

''Then what?'' Akaito became kind of curious too. -''It's just... It's kind of rare you come join me to eat w-with you, Not that I'm i-ignoring you t-that's-''

-''Hey Kaito, You should talk normal, You saying it like that makes it kind of creepy 'ya know, Like a broken robot or something like that,'' Akaito took up some sugar and ate some. -''S-sorry..'' Kaito blushed. -''Hey.. I kind of noticed that you blush so much, Why are you so shy when i'm around?'' Asked Akaito. -''Um, We don't quite talk much together and it makes me kind of excited..'' Mumbled Kaito. The assistant came with the icecream. -''Ah, Akaito! Nice seeing you!'' Said the assistant and served the icecream to Kaito. -''Yeah yeah...'' Mumbled Akaito like he didn't care. -''Hm.. Cold as always huh? You should be like Kaito, Nice warm hearting guy'' Said the assistant teasingly. Kaito blushed. -''Yeah yeah yeah...'' Said Akaito irritating and made a sign to the assistant to go away. -''Now lets eat!'' Said Kaito smilingly while getting the spoon and start digging in before Akaito took the icecream. -''H-Hey!'' I yelled kind of mad. -''What? It's plenty of icecream, At least share with 'ya brother'' Said Akaito irritating. I blushed and tried to resist take away the icecream from him. -''O-okey...'' I mumbled kind of disappointing. Akaito looked at me. -''Here, Want some?'' Asked Akaito sending him a spoonful of icecream. -''B-but you used that spoon..'' I said blushing. -''It's okay, Were related and all, we can at least drink from the same cup! C'mon, you want or not?'' Said Akaito irritating holding the spoon. -''I g-guess i could have some..'' I said and ate the spoon while Akaito holding it. -''H-Hey, Hold the spoon yourself!'' Said Akaito irritating and blushed a little. -''G-got it..'' I Mumbled taking the spoon. -''Hey you have some icecream in your face.'' Said Akaito and smirked. I blushed. _Oh! Where's the tissue? Tissue!. _Kaito looked panicked looking over for the tissue on the the moment Akaito held the tissue. -''Here'' He said and grinned.

-''T-thanks..'' I said taking the tissue. When I touched Akaito's hand it felt so warm... -''Hey, Let go?'' Asked Akaito. -''Ah! S-sorry!'' I blushed and took away my hand from Akaito's. -''Hm.. I gotta go now,'' Said Akaito. -''Where are you going?'' I asked. -''Somewhere else, I have lost interest of this place.'' Said Akaito and went out the door. -''I can at least eat my icecream...'' I mumbled and kept eating. When Kaito was ready to go home...

-''Ah.. I didn't fill up my belly because of Akaito..'' Mumbled Kaito disappointed while walking to the bus station. Kaito sat on the bench while sitting without thinking at all. _Akaito... What does he have that i don't? _My heart began thumping. _Can't he maybe understand me a bit more? _After a while the bus came...

-Akaito's POV-

_That damn Kaito, Eating that icecream so carelessy.._ Akaito went to Kaito's house. _Hm.. It's beginning to be dark, staying at him this time? Yeah that won't hurt!_ I smiled and knocked on the door. -''Hey Kaito!'' I said. I knocked on the door harder. -''Kaito! Are you in there?'' I said. _Hm.. Is he still eating icecream?. _I opened the door. -''Oh, it's open?'' I mumbled. _He's so careless, What a cute side of him_ . When i came in it was all tidy and a little spacious. -''Hm.. Where's the guest room?'' I asked myself looking over all the room. -''Bathroom, nope. Livingroom, nope. Kitchen, No- kitchen? A little peek there?'' I said to myself grinning about thinking to eat something. When i came in and opened the fridge. -''I-Impossible...'' I said surprisingly looking at the fridge. -''N-no more than.. ICECREAM?'' I screamed irritating. -''The hell can't he grow up?'' I screamed and closed the fridge hard so it shaked. -''Che.. I gotta look for Kaito's room instead..'' I mumbled and went upstairs. -''Ah! Kaito's room! Quite.. Like my room.. I guess that proffesor designed the room for him...'' I said looking around a little. I layed down on Kaito's bed tired. _Hmm... Smells like bananas peach, and Kaito.. Did he bring snacks up here? And that damn icecream! It doesn't exist a room without icecream smell for Kaito! _I turned myself from side to side to find the right point to sleep. I took the quilt over me and began sleeping. _Hmph... he has a teddybear here too? I'll just push this off..._

-Kaito's POV... Again..-

-''Ah so tired, so tired...'' I mumbled to myself while opening the door. Tch, Forgot to lock it.. I came in and took off my shoes. I came in to the fridge to eat something... More icecream. -''Hum, hum..'' I mumbled. Humming a song ain't so bad. -''Ah! At least some icecream to eat... I gotta hurry so i can sleep afterwards...'' I said myself smiling sitting on the table and digged in. After I was finished and then went up to the bathroom and brushed teeth. Afterwards i went up to the bed. -''Goodnight'' I mumbled to myself and layed down on the bed without opening the light. I hugged my teddybear in the bed._ So.. Warmer than usual... Could be like Akaito.._ I opened my eyes and saw reddish hair. -''Akaito...'' I mumbled. _W-wait.. _I stood up from the bed and opened the lights. I saw Akaito sleeping in MY bed. He slept like a stone. I blushed while coming closer. I saw Akaito's nice sleeping face. I pinched my cheek if this wasn't a dream. -''Ouch... I-I-It's r-real!'' I mumbled nervously. I touced Akaito's cheek without thinking. -''A-Akaito? W-wake up will you? I-i-it's not your bed...'' I whispered in Akaito's ear while blushing. -''K-Kaito...'' Akaito mumbled and turned around. I went to the other side of the bed where I could see Akaito's face. I leaned down and poked

Akaito's face several times. Akaito's cheek is so soft! I smiled. -''Akaito!'' I said impatiently. I started getting on te bed but tripped because of that teddybear lying on the floor. -''Ouch! Can't i sleep in peace?'' Akaito mumbled opening his eyes at last. -''Ah! S-sorry! I didn't mean to! B-But w-why are you here?'' I asked suddenly blushing and backed off. Akaito rubbed his eyes and made a confused sleepy stare at me. -''Hmm.. I'm sleepy, can't you see that?'' Akaito said and layed his head on the pillow. -''B-but it's my house!'' I said blushing. -''And so? It was you who were careless and left the door open!'' Akaito said irritating and took up the pillow and threw it at Kaito. Kaito remained silent. -''see?'' Akaito said and smirked. -''B-but you shouldn't be coming in here even if that door wasn't locked..'' I said depressing. -''Hmm.. as you say, but what is a real thief comes in your house?'' Akaito asked and stood up from the bed. -''T-Then... I'll call the police of course!'' I said with an serious stare at Akaito. -''But what if the only phone is next to the thief?'' Akaito asked and came closer bit by bit. -''Then i'll...I'll...'' I stopped to think of an answer. -''No answer? Then what if you can't do anything? Will you scream for help?'' Akaito said and came much more closer. Akaito pushed me into my wall surprisingly. I began to shiver._ I have a weird strange feeling about this.._ My heart began to thump. Thumping faster and faster more when Akaito came closer to my face bit by bit...


End file.
